


In Training

by Emery, Lalaen (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Play, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dress Up, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/pseuds/Emery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is sick of giving orders, and he confides in Mike what is his idea of a creative way to de-stress--allowing <i>himself</i>  to be commanded, for once. An old trainee jacket and a little bit of acting go a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Training

**Author's Note:**

> For bottom Erwin week - 'dress up'

Erwin's shoulders had definitely broadened since he was a teenager, which was exactly why he'd asked Mike to bring his old trainee jacket instead. Even back then, Mike had been a big guy—the sleeves would be a little long on Erwin even now, but Mike would probably think it was cute. That was the kind of thing he liked—when Erwin wore his clothes and the sleeves and neck and the bottom hem hung off of him as if he and every inch of his six foot two inch height was still a child.

There was no denying Erwin’s baby face even now, but in combination with the jacket, adorned with the patches of the trainee corps, he would certainly look even younger.

That was important for today.

Mike untied the dusty packet, giving his commander a meaningful look, and Erwin's lips stretched into an expression intended as a smile but executed as more of a grimace. He couldn't say that this didn't embarrass him, even when Mike hadn't even batted an eyelash at the proposition. Mike understood Erwin, had always understood Erwin, so of course everything had made perfect sense when he’d indicated he was sick of giving orders and he wished he was still in the training corps, constantly degraded and only occasionally praised by the drill sergeants.

Just as he had hoped, the garment fit him well enough for their purposes. He brushed some of the dust from his shoulders and turned to glance down at the training corps insignia on the sleeve.

That had been so long ago.

Spreading his arms for Mike, he spun in a circle in what could be called a fashion damn near childish. "Like it?"

Mike stepped forwards, taking his wrist and plucking at the sleeve. "Too long," he muttered, and Erwin caught the touch of humor in his deep voice. He looked the commander over, giving the nod of approval Erwin was looking for. Mike would have to talk more than usual for this to work—Erwin knew that Mike didn't _mind_ talking, it was just that he generally found it unnecessary.

Erwin hadn’t even had time to widen his eyes and bat his pretty blond lashes before Mike took the hint, drawing back his hand and swatting Erwin across the face.

He should have expected it, but he didn't, and his mouth hung open in disbelief when he felt his head snap to the side and Mike's large hand against his cheek. The contact wasn't hard, but more than firm enough to feel, and Erwin relished in Mike’s display of dominance. Mike was bigger, stronger, but he was safe. Mike had plenty of self control, and Erwin knew that pain was far from his intention right then.

There were more important things to take care of.

"Mi-," he started to say, but the name was only halfway off his tongue before he righted himself and spoke quickly to correct his mistake. "Sir!"

Mike gathered up a handful of his collar, pulling him close and using every bit of his absurd height to look intimidating, something he had a pretty easy time of regardless. He was usually gentle as a puppy around his commander.

"What did you call me, maggot?" he breathed, his long bangs obscuring his challenging glare.

Erwin's tongue darted out to wet suddenly dry lips. Damn. This was even more attractive than he had imagined it would be, and the fact that Mike was the one above Erwin made him feel like willing putty in his lover's hands.

"C-captain Zacharius, sir. I called you Captain Zacharius." The stutter had been, in part, intentional, but Erwin had to admit that he was more intimidated than he had expected to be by Mike's act.

Mike quirked his lips a little and gave Erwin a hard, one handed shove to get him back towards the bed. "Watch your mouth, kid," he said gruffly. He wasn’t a particularly good actor; it was just that Erwin didn’t usually see his intimidating side. The dialogue must have been challenging for him, but Erwin couldn’t have been happier. His eyes were glassy, just like the good little boy with the carefully parted hair that had met Mike on the first day of training.

"Thought you were the good boy around here,” Mike said, and Erwin wondered if he had read his mind.

Erwin liked it.

"I am, sir," he said, confidence brimming but not overflowing as it usually was. "Which is why I'll do _anything_ you tell me to do..." Erwin was proud of himself. If that wasn't a turn-on, he didn't know what could be.

Mike put a strong hand on Erwin's shoulder, pressing hard until he knelt on the floor. This time, he really didn't have to speak. 'Anything?' his smile said for him, and he gave his belt a meaningful tug. His other hand ran through Erwin's hair, mussing it; Erwin remembered all the other times Mike’s hand had followed a similar motion—mussing Erwin’s hair was probably one of his favorite pastimes, no doubt since the man couldn’t help but get prissy about it. Mike pushed Erwin’s head firmly and inexorably forwards, and Erwin watched with hungry eyes as Mike slowly unbuttoned his pants.

The commander-turned-trainee parted his lips before Mike's cock was even anywhere near his mouth, out of expectation and to show off his eagerness to obey orders. That was what made a good soldier, was it not? Willingness to follow commands? To throw one's life away or suck a commanding officer's cock or—

He took over then, his hands lighting on Mike's and carefully but insistently pushing them out of the way so that he could unbutton his captain's pants himself. He gazed up at Mike with an expression almost too bright and happy for the situation, intentionally widening his eyes and fluttering his pale lashes. "I can do it," he said dreamily.

"Good boy," he purred, tightening his hand in the back of Erwin's hair, grip like steel to show him he couldn't get away if he tried. Erwin could tell by the tiny upturned corner of Mike’s lip and the glimmer in his eyes that he was chuckling on the inside, probably laughing at Erwin and how unabashedly hungry for cock he was right now.

As good as Erwin really was and as perfect as he pretended to be, a part of him wondered what it would be like to rebel. What would Mike do, especially in this situation? What would his captain do to him? How would he be _punished_?

It would be punishment enough to not get that cock…

"Thank you, captain," Erwin said, tone still light and airy as he loosened the front of Mike's pants and palmed at the bulge barely retained within his underwear. He tried to play the part of a much more innocent and much more curious young teenager. He remembered those days - of experimenting with Mike out behind the supply sheds or under blankets in the dark - only vaguely, but used his vivid recall to his advantage. It certainly helped that Erwin had always been good at acting.

Mike pushed down the band of his underwear with a thumb and gave Erwin the opportunity to take hold of his more than sizable dick, all the while tightening his hand in that golden hair, presumably so it didn't accidentally turn into a caress. Erwin felt the sting, but he didn’t mind. "Good boy," Mike said again in a quiet but indulgent murmur, though the rough hand threatened things should Erwin start disobeying.

"Is that all you can say, sir?" Erwin made a serious effort to maintain that sweet, curious look that would make Mike want to baby him even more. Erwin knew that his lover would have some difficulty talking before this was over, seeing as he often had a hard time figuring out what to say at the best of times. Besides, good boys could backsass, too, Erwin thought with a smirk. Maybe it would earn him another firm smack to the jaw or something even better…

Too eagerly—hormonally, if he was really playing the part—he wrapped his fingers around the impressive girth of Mike's cock and pulled it free from its fabric confines. His breath ghosted over the tip while he gawked at it and pretended to be so surprised by its size. Truthfully, Erwin still found himself impressed with Mike's dick, even now.

Mike spoke again. “You haven’t fucked up yet.” The words carried a threat that was ultimately pretty empty, though if Erwin pushed for it he knew Mike would have no trouble giving him a few more gentle smacks. The larger man gave Erwin’s hair a meaningful jerk towards his dick. “Thought you _wanted_ praise,” he grunted, “Trainee.”

Erwin appreciated the afterthought.

Erwin stared at Mike’s erection before him and swallowed thickly. This wasn’t his first time sucking off Mike by any means, but it _was_ , and he was going to milk this game for all it was worth.

“I-I’ve never done this before.” He allowed the eagerness to remain all too clearly in his eyes, but he bit his lip and furrowed his brows with concern before parting his lips and slowly, tentatively dragging the tip of his tongue across the head. He really was an impressive actor, something that went along with being an incredible liar.

Mike cooed, “You really are a good boy, aren’t you?” Erwin didn’t miss the hesitation, evidence that Mike thought the words coming from his mouth were stupid—probably not because of the game itself but because Mike thought _most_ words were stupid. Regardless, Erwin was impressed. It was easy to tell that Mike knew well enough the dialogue typically intrinsic to this little play, and he was undoubtedly reveling in so much in the way Erwin panted on his dick that it justified tenfold any possible embarrassment.

Erwin nodded slowly in agreement. He _was_ a good boy, wasn’t he? Or was this instead making him very, very bad? He withdrew his tongue only to replace it with his lips when he planted kisses on the tip, first chaste, then more open-mouthed until the entirety of the head was between his lips and his tongue was swirling around the slit. He glanced up through pale eyelashes, searching for approval.

Mike loosened the hand that was still tangled in golden hair, stroking gentle to encourage him. “Your daddy would be proud of you,” he growled.

Erwin halted.

_Daddy._

He wasn’t sure _why_ Mike had said it, knowing Erwin like he did—well, that must have been it exactly. Mike _knew_ him, knew that the mention would make his heart twang with guilt but leap with joy and pride, too. The combination of emotions was odd and not entirely appropriate, but for the sake of the game, Erwin pressed on.

“You think so, sir?” Either the comment had upset him more deeply than he realized, or he was just falling more and more perfectly into his role, because he could have sworn he felt the prick of a tear in the corner of one eye when Mike slid his hand to Erwin’s cheek and ran a rough thumb over his cheekbone with another approving nod. The hand moved to the back of Erwin’s head, pressing him firmly forwards to take more into his mouth.

It was big when Erwin stretched his lips around it and pushed down, but he liked it. There was something about feeling full that appealed to him, something about the way that hand on the back of his head was both gentle but also insistent and full of that underlying threat. He had joined the military for his father, because it was right. He had joined because he wanted to prove everything his beloved daddy had told him to be true.

He would join the scouting legion and prove it all. He would be the perfect soldier, make his officers proud, and if that meant sucking cock he would do it.

Besides, it wasn’t like it wasn’t enjoyable.

Erwin bobbed his head, hesitant at first but then deeper and more deliberately, all the while glancing upwards whenever he could manage to make sure his captain was still gazing at him with that same affectionate approval.

The hand on Erwin’s head continued to push him to take just a little more than he wanted, but the constant firm pressure was softened by the gentle stroking of Mike’s thumb behind his ear.

Erwin knew how perfect this game was for Mike, even if the dialogue wasn’t customary. Messing with Erwin had always been one of his lover’s favorite things, which was why he had felt little shame in asking for this. He knew Mike would go along—he _had_ gone along with it—if only because Erwin was choosing to make himself, for the moment, no longer a commander but at the mercy of his most trusted beloved.

Curious-natured and maybe just a hint masochistic, Erwin couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he scraped his teeth gently along Mike’s shaft just once—not enough to hurt, but perhaps enough to annoy him. He hummed vibrations up his captain’s shaft as an apology but also because the calloused thumb caressing behind his ear was nearly enough to make him go limp, and in return, Mike curled his lip as another gentle threat.

A low growl from Mike’s throat signified that Erwin might be getting another smack if there was much more of that, and Erwin couldn’t say that he would complain if that was to be the case. His mind wandered a little from his task, and he had to keep himself from smiling around Mike’s cock because he knew that there was more than one thing Mike could have hit him with, especially in this position…

Erwin’s performance must have drifted too far with his thoughts, because Mike shoved him down just far enough to make him choke.

Usually, Erwin wasn’t halfway bad at deepthroating a cock, but this had been unexpected, and the tip of Mike’s erection slammed into the back of his throat more suddenly and forcefully than he could handle. Before he could regain his composure, he was sputtering and choking, backing off of Mike’s impressive length but still dribbling and coughing unattractively around it. Tears did well up in his eyes this time, but he was determined to do his best.

He was Erwin Smith, and he would not fail at this.

Wrapping both hands around the base of the officer’s dick, he went back to work and bobbed his head and sucked the tip even more enthusiastically than before, clearly proving he could learn from his mistakes and hoping only halfheartedly that his demonstration would save him from any further smacks to his face.

“That’s it, taking it like a champ,” Mike said in a quiet murmur, removing the pressure on the back of Erwin’s head in favor of carding it in long, calming strokes through his hair. “You really are the best little soldier in the division, aren’t you?” He placed his own hand over Erwin’s, nudging it to show him how to pump the base while he was sucking.

“So talented.”

Erwin’s head swam with pride even though it was nothing he had never heard before. It was hard to grin with a cock in his mouth, but he smiled with his eyes the next time he looked up and made eye contact with his superior. As a quick learner, he did just as Mike guided him to, all the while learning from Mike’s grunts and the hitches in the other man’s breath which movements of his lips and tongue were the most effective.

Slowly, he pieced all the best parts together in combination and hoped for the best.

As innocent as Erwin was pretending to be, the facts were that he was honestly really good at sucking Mike’s cock, and there was no hiding it. “Swallow,” Mike growled, and even that one word would probably be left out normally because the action of shoving Erwin down further got the message across just as well. Erwin watched with satisfaction when Mike gritted his teeth and gave a deep grunt as he came, hand tightening in that golden hair again.

The familiar taste of Mike’s cum filled Erwin’s mouth as he whined. It nearly caused him to choke again when it trickled down his throat, but Erwin knew that this was not the time to act inexperienced—otherwise, Mike’s load would have been everywhere, and Erwin thanked his experience for helping him know how to do exactly as he was told. He swallowed once, and again just to be thorough, then opened his mouth for Mike to see. The look in his eyes was a hopeful one, and happy, too.

He had done it and done it right, from the looks of it. He was a good trainee—this might even bump him up a rank.

“What a good little boy,” Mike’s voice had some genuine warmth in it now, and after tucking himself back into his pants, he bent and scooped Erwin up under his arms, depositing him on the bed with shockingly little trouble and as if it was the only logical thing to do after such an act. Some things never changed—he’d hauled Erwin around when they were teenagers, and he still had no problem doing it now.

Flustered, Erwin couldn’t keep the blush from his cheeks when Mike knocked Erwin back flat on the bed and kissed him soundly.

Erwin was more than happy to return the favor, and he wrapped himself around Mike’s hulking body the best he could. His tongue still tasted of sex and satisfaction, but he smiled anyway. That was what he had wanted, after all, and boy had Mike ever given it to him. He grinned when the larger man tucked Erwin’s head under his stubbled chin.

“Maybe next time,” Erwin began, treading carefully. “You can be Daddy.”

His stomach turned the moment the words left his mouth, but he didn’t regret them, and he was pleased to hear the customary quiet grunt in reply—an affirmative.

Another deep breath yielded Mike’s musky, familiar scent as well as an inhale of dust from the old jacket he wore.

Whenever that next time happened, there would be no old clothes or dressup. Erwin smirked.

Being without clothes entirely would certainly be much better.

 

 


End file.
